As gaming continues to enjoy widespread acceptance, increasingly casinos are in need of new games of chance to retain and attract patrons. While electronic gaming devices (e.g., slot machines) attract the most attention, many players prefer the skill requirements and personal interaction of live gaming. Thus, live gaming continues to be integral to the success of any casino.
Many popular table games like Blackjack, Caribbean Stud Poker® and Let it Ride® utilize playing cards to generate randomness. One reason playing cards are so popular is that most people are familiar with the basic appearance and rank of the card suits. Accordingly, game manufacturers and casino operators prefer live games utilizing playing cards because players enjoy them and tend to pick-up the rules and nuances of the games very quickly.
Importantly, the current population, especially that in the United States, demands new and improved games with regularity. In other words, very few games stand the test of time. Blackjack is one example of a live game which has lasted for decades and, in fact, has become even more popular over time. Blackjack is popular because it utilizes cards and is easy to play. Casino operators are fond of Blackjack because it is fast and provides a solid house advantage over most players.
Consequently, there continues to be a need for a new live game of chance which utilizes playing cards and which is easy and fast to play. It is also beneficial for the live card game to be implemented in an electronic format so that electronic game device players are attracted as well.